This invention relates to electric switches of the trigger operated type which are particularly suited for controlling portable electric tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a trigger operated electric switch for portable electric tools which is adapted to be readily assembled into any one of several embodiments to meet various function and application requirements of the electric tool manufacturer.
It is necessary for electric switch manufacturers to produce a wide range of trigger operated electric switches to satisfy the diverse requirements of the variety of types of portable electric tools in which such switches are used, e.g., portable saws, impact devices, paint sprayers and drills. The control functions for such tools may specify a switch providing simple ON/OFF operation, discrete multiple speeds, or continuously variable speed. Still other functions such as a capability for locking the switch in the ON position and for setting a variable speed device to selected discrete speeds are also required in some applications. Moreover, the shape and color of the trigger operator are optional requirements for different devices. The external size and configuration of the trigger switch housing are required to conform to specifications to enable the interior of the tool housing to be structured to receive and position the switch within the housing without specific mounting or clamping hardware, and even these requirements vary appreciably between U.S. and foreign tool manufacturers. Electrical spacing requirements for current carrying parts and specific termination types for European used switches differ from those for switches utilized in the United States. Thus, to provide a line of switches having all of the aforementioned variables in different combinations, a switch manufacturer is faced with having a large inventory of individual switch designs and parts.